xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
SMTB Part 9: Cool Off the Press
DECEMBER 9, 2019 NARUKI ASCENSION ACADEMY Autumn's mild temperatures had given way to winter's frozen grip. A steady snow was falling upon Naruki City. Christmas was right around the corner. This was a time of joy for most. For most. For different reasons. School had ended for the day. Most of the student body had departed elsewhere. But Kyohei Ishimaru is not most of the student body. The junior class's enigmatic president was sitting at a teacher's desk in one of the classrooms. One could be forgiven for assuming he was a teacher, and with the sway he held, he could easily be one. All of the club leaders answered to him, and many students kept their spots in the academy at his discretion. Most students could never dream of having this kind of influence. But most students could not call the Prime Minister of Japan "uncle", either. Some would say he was built for the political world. Cunning, manipulative, willing to do anything to further his goals. Even kill, as one Tohru Kubo found out. One of the few that Ishimaru would consider a peer intellectually, he nonetheless served as a threat to Ishimaru's standing within the school. But in dealing with his threat, Ishimaru may have created an even bigger one. Ringo Kubo was superior to her brother in every way. Intellectually and personality-wise, she was the kind of student every teacher wishes their entire class could emulate. She possessed an aura that made people trust her instantly. She was not easily intimidated. And she'd surrounded herself with allies that, in some way or another, all had a bone to pick with him. Ishimaru had put out one flame, only for a more intense one to take its place. His three closest confidants had been dwindled down to one. Taikutsu Kyōshinja was sitting in a jail cell. Kurojū Mishima was dead. Only Ginmaru Hibiki remained. One would assume he was feeling cornered. But a future Prime Minister (if his scheme came to fruition) would not concede defeat so easily. He still had an ace up his sleeve. He still had the Reaper on his payroll. The crimson-clad assassin had done flawless work for Ishimaru thus far, ending Torhu Kubo's life and silencing Mishima before he could spill any more secrets than he had. Ringo's group knew he was involved, but couldn't prove it. Ishimaru knew he had hit the jackpot with the Reaper: a madman without a conscience and untold supernatural powers. And he was obsessed with Ringo Kubo. It was unbelievable to Ishimaru that someone like this could be in his class. He had seen the Reaper's true face, and it was one nobody would assume could be capable of such crimes. Having this sort of leverage over someone so powerful, so terrible, only fueled Ishimaru's ego. He had the entire school in the palm of his hand. He was no mere class president. He would have you believe he was its god. And so he sat within the classroom, as was the norm for him, planning out his agenda. The door opened, and Hibiki stepped in. "Ishimaru-sama. I hope you're not too busy?" he asked. "When aren't I busy, Ginmaru? The world rests for no man, and so I must always be busy." "Well, if you could pardon the interruption, I think I have something that needs your approval." "Very well. What do you have?" "We need to put pressure on Kubo's little entourage. She's enjoyed far too many victories to this point. We can't seem like we're standing pat, so I've come up with one easy solution: we out them as the Shinigami Order." "Is that really the wisest decision? Is there any proof you might have?" "This doesn't need to be concrete proof. All I need to do is suggest that they could be the Shinigami, and that they could be guilty of heinous crimes. Then the onus falls on them to prove otherwise. With so many eyes watching them, trying to dissect their every move, their ability to interfere with us will become moot. People will believe anything they hear so long as it makes sense to them. This will cripple their movements to where they won't be able to fight us at all." Ishimaru pondered this. "Post it on your website. Say that within three days you'll reveal everything about their identities. They'll become so frightened that they might act recklessly. They'll ensure their own defeat, article or no." "Thank you, Ishimaru-sama. I won't disappoint you." "Nor would I expect you to." Hibiki walked out of the room. A moment later, a figure in a red hood stepped out of the shadows. "Keep an eye on him. If this gets dire in the wrong direction, you know what to do. I leave it at your discretion." Ishimaru said. "Spasiba, sir." The Reaper said. He disappeared. Ishimaru pulled out a picture of Rin from one of his files. "You and your family won't serve as my curse for much longer, Ringo Kubo. Mark my words." --- GIRLS' DORMS "Hey, Rose...have I ever told you what my favorite fruit is?" Rin asked. The pair were sitting at the kitchen table. "I assumed it was obvious." Rose said. "Well, prepare to be surprised. I love apples. They're my aesthetic, after all. If I hated the things I would've asked for a name change a looooong time ago. But...but. They're actually not my favorite." She opened the fridge, and pulled out a peach. "This right here. Sweet, nice and pink. When their flowers bloom they're such a beautiful shade of pink. Just looking at one makes me bubbly on the inside." Rin sighed. "I love Christmastime as much as the next person, but it needs to hurry up and be spring already. That's when everything starts blooming, and the trees are their most beautiful. When I was a kid, my family would spend a weekend out in the mountains when spring started. The trees and the flowers would all be in full bloom, and it'd be the most beautiful sight. We haven't done it in years, but maybe once the season changes we could all make a trek out there." "That sounds like it would be lovely, Rin." Rin paused. "You know...I've been having this dream lately. I'm in a cabin in the mountains, and there's a woman sitting at a desk. And I can't tell whether it's supposed to be my mom, or me, or whoever. But I hear a little girl yelling 'Mama'. I wake up after this every time." "Hmm, curious. Maybe a memory from your childhood?" "Maybe. I dunno. Just feels weird. I'm fairly sure it's my mom. There's just no way..." "No way you would have a child?" "Hmm...Hiyoko seems to think I would make a great mom. I wouldn't go so far as to say it'd never happen, but...it just felt so weird. I got the sense that there was no one else in the house. Just the vibe I was getting." "Very curious. Well, dreams tend to be very symbolic. Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something?" "Could be. I dunno." Rose pondered for a moment. "Can I tell you about the dream I've been having?" she asked. "Oh, of course. Go ahead." "It's strange...there's nothing but a black void. I'm completely alone. Nothing to be seen but emptiness. But I'm not afraid. Instead...I feel relief." "Relief? What about?" "I don't know. I don't know why solitude would give me comfort. I can't bear the idea of being isolated from you all. I spent my upbringing in near-isolation. Not being with you all...it terrifies me." Rin grabbed her hand. "You don't gotta worry about that. Nothing's gonna split us up. Friends no matter what, right?" "Yes...you're right. Friends for life." Rin's phone pinged. "Hm? What's this about?" She looked. A message from Jugo. "Sorry to bother you. But you need to look at the school's news site. RIGHT NOW." Rin did so. When she saw the front page, her blood ran cold. The big headline: "Editor's Special: Ousting the Shinigami". "What..." Rin read the post, turning pale as she did so. "We are pleased to announce that we have received revealing facts regarding the criminals known as the Shinigami Order. Within the next three days, we will be revealing the identities of the outlaws and their connections to numerous crimes around the school. If any of the outlaws are reading this article, we would suggest you come forward of your own accord. Save everyone else the trouble, and make it easier on yourselves. The wheels of justice never stop turning." "This...he's bluffing. He has to be bluffing. They don't have anything..." Rin said nervously. "What if he does? This could be disastrous...everything we've done would be for nothing. Even if it's just suspicions, we wouldn't be able to do anything without hundreds of eyes on us at all times." "They're trying to provoke us, I know it. They're afraid. This is the act of a cornered rat. Well, if they wanted a response they're gonna get one." "Well, Mr. Hibiki. There's something we actual writers call 'writing yourself into a corner'. And you've just done it. This is gonna be long overdue." Rin said. --- DECEMBER 10, 2019 ACADEMY COURTYARD The group stood nervously in front of the bulletin board. There, in plain view, was the same message from the website. "Damn. He really isn't bluffing, huh..." Shūjo said. They overheard a group of students talking. "You really think they know who the Shinigami are?" "I hope not. Tough talk from Hibiki calling them criminals..." "Seriously. Just more fact-twisting from that white-haired pervert." "Well, at least we have them on our side." Jugo said. Jin looked at his phone. Tenko peered over his shoulder. "Forums are pretty much the same. They all want Hibiki's head." "I don't like this. It reeks of a trap. He's daring us to come after him." Hiyoko said. "Well if we don't do anything and he spills our secret, we're double screwed. But if we do go after him, someone could spin it like we did it out of fear. Ugggh, this suuuuuucks." Tenko groaned. "Damned if we do, damned if we don't." Jugo added. Then, he arrived. "Well, look at this curious scene." Hibiki said. "I've heard of being joined at the hip, but I'm starting to think you all might have a serious issue." "Yeah, it's called having friends. A foreign concept for you, I know." Tenko chided. "Hehehe. Sticks and stones, sweetheart." "Don't 'sweetheart' me, asshole." "Hrm. Suppose that right's reserved for one person only, yes? Although..." He stared at Jin. Jin turned away, a frustrated look on his face. "That's about enough of that." Rin interjected. "What do you want, Hibiki?" "I'm curious. Why do these Shinigami people have to hide their faces? If they're not guilty of anything, then what do they have to hide? Not showing themselves kind of makes them look like cowards..." "Why are you asking us?" Hibiki came in close. "Let's not beat around the bush. I know it's you all. I merely wish to gain some insight into your way of thinking." "Like hell." Shūjo interjected. "Look, Ms. Kubo. I realize we're probably not your favorite people in the world, but understand our position. We've managed to keep this school mostly in line for three years, and then someone comes in to disrupt the peace. Wouldn't you want to understand why?" "You know why it's happening. And for the record, control isn't 'peace'." Hibiki ignored this. Instead, he grasped a part of Rin's hair. "Not the kind of shade you see every day. Is this really natural?" Rin swatted his hand away. "Touch me again, creep. I dare you." she said angrily. Jugo stepped forward. "You've got a lot of nerve trying this in front of us. Just because the Committee's in chaos right now, doesn't mean you can harass someone two feet from my face. Move along. Now." "Hmph. Someone's grown a voice. All it took was my friend being slain by criminals. Fine then, I'll move..." Hibiki glanced again at Jin, who looked annoyed. "Oh, what's the matter, old boy? Got something to say? Go on, I'm all ears." Jin scowled. "Aww, what's wrong? Stiff upper lip?" Hibiki laughed. But then... His eyes widened, and he started to tear up. He looked down, to see Tenko's foot jutting from underneath his legs. The searing pain told him exactly what had happened. He grabbed his crotch, and fell to the floor, rolling in pain. A group of nearby students, all female, broke out in sudden applause. "Invest in a cup, jackass. You'd be doing us all a favor. Come on. Let's get out of here." Tenko grabbed Jin's hand, and they all walked off. Jugo lagged behind. "You...you're going to let them walk? You see what that bitch just did?!" Hibiki grumbled. "I saw someone with more power than they should have harassing fellow students, and one responding in kind. Speaking off the record, you were asking for it. Good day." Jugo walked away. "Gh...! Asking for it, huh? You all think you've won...just wait until that article goes live. We'll see who's writhing in agony then...!" --- A FEW HOURS LATER The group reconvened in the courtyard during lunch period. "My word, look at all of these reports." Rose said, looking at her phone. "That's probably not even half of it. You thought Mishima was a piece of work, this guy makes him look like a damned samurai." Shūjo said. They started reading from the forum. "People've been talking about what a creep this guy is for years. Course when you're the one controlling the news feed that makes something like making allegations disappear easier." "He walked up to me and my friend in the hall one time, and he kept peering down. Turns out he was holding his phone really low to where he could try to get an upskirt shot. Absolutely disgusting." "He calls himself a 'master martial artist', and thinks that and his position with the press gives him free reign to be a pervert. It's like he thinks we're just here to look pretty for him. I bet he's not even a real martial artist." "How utterly despicable." said Rose. "It's an open fact that this guy's tried groping every single female student he finds an interest in. Us included." Hiyoko said. "I can believe it." Rin added, fiddling with her hair. "And to top it all off, he acts like he follows this noble credo and calls himself a 'man of peace'. But it never gets reported or covered, cuz he runs the press. And no one's going to try snitching on Ishimaru's right arm. So it's as much invincibility as someone could have." Hiyoko added. "Well, maybe not in every area..." Shūjo said, looking at Tenko. "Hmph. You're gonna criticize me for doing what I did?" "Hell no. Honestly that deserved an award. But maybe provoking the guy holding our secret hostage isn't the best thing to do right now." "Well what did you expect me to do? Let him keep fondling Rin-Rin's hair? Sit still while he made fun of Jin? That bastard knows exactly what happened, and he's got the balls to do that in front of me...! He's lucky he even still has his family jewels after that!" Jin grabbed her shoulders. She let out a sigh. "I'm OK. I'm cool. Totally. I'm Ichiro-level cool. For real." "Well, anyway." Rin interjected. "Obviously we're going after this guy after school, yeah? Can't afford to just sit around now. Especially if he feels the need to hasten the release date given...recent events." Tenko grumbled. "Look, I grabbed a strand of his hair after I kicked him. See? Now can you all stop looking at me like that?" she said. "Alright, it's settled. Usual meeting spot, Boss?" Jugo asked. "Yeah. We'll get the sicko before he gets us. Then there's only gonna be the big boss left." Rin said. "Let's not forget his hired hood, either." Hiyoko added. The group then dispersed to their classes. --- GIRLS' DORM AFTER SCHOOL The group reunited in Rin's dormroom. "Before we go, there's something I'd like to ask." Rose said. "Shoot. What's on your mind, Rosie?" Tenko asked. "It's just something I've noticed since arriving here. Whether it was Kyōshinja or Mishima, or now Hibiki...why do so many men with power have some kind of issue with women?" The group pondered the question. "Honestly...that's a bit of a tough question." Rin said. "Maybe it's because of my point of view, but to me it makes no sense. They all spoke as if our gender made us a nuisance. As if the very fact that we existed in front of them was an aaffront. And Hibiki's conduct is of someone who sees women as possessions to be fondled, rather than individuals. It seems to me like something so petty to be upset over." Rose explained. "Well, sweetie, unfortunately that's just how a lot of men are. And not just the ones with power." Hiyoko began. "A lot of cultures are very paternal in origin, and a lot of boys are raised to believe that they need to be in control. That if they get shown up in any way by a woman, it's an affront to their manhood. On the other side, women often get portrayed as being weak and frail, so if they show any sort of power over a man, obviously something must be wrong. It's a long, ugly cycle, and one that might not be fixed anytime soon. It's not to say that every man thinks like this, but unfortunately there's a lot of powerful ones that do." "Hmm...it just seems so foreign to me. It's not something I judge people on. Nothing I admire about you all is based even remotely on gender. So behavior like Hibiki's is incomprehensible to me. That's why I feel he needs to be stopped. Not only to keep our secret intact, but because this behavior needn't be repeated." Tenko gave a smirk, and patted Rose on the head. "How did we ever luck into this sweet a cinnamon roll?" she quipped. "Seriously, can we put in a request for more of you?" Hiyoko added. "Well, I could ask my father about his creation process, though he may not be so open to the idea..." Rose said. "Um...I'm pretty sure that was a joke, Rose..." Jugo said. "O-oh, right. Sorry. I should have known..." Rose started blushing. "L-let's get to it, then. Time is the enemy, after all." she stuttered. She operated her phone, and a doorway appeared. "This is gonna be SO fucked up, I can already tell..." Shūjo stated. They entered the doorway. --- ELSEWHERE Hibiki typed away at the computer. "And now, for the moment you all have been waiting for. Just who are these criminals who call themselves Gods of Death? I'm not one to keep you all in suspense. Here they are, for all to see: Tenko Kitsunezaru. Shūjo Higashikata. Shijūgo Oda. Jinichi Mirai. Hiyoko Taiyō Rosemary Farquhar. And the leader of this band of fiends, the mastermind behind these horrible acts: Ringo Kubo. Sister to the departed Tohru Kubo. And if you are in the know, it would seem that, in more ways than one, the apple has not fallen far from the criminal tree..." Hibiki chuckled to himself, a psychotic grin on his face. "Only a matter of time, now...screwing with me comes with consequences, you mewling quim." He cackled to himself. --- The group appeared in front of a large pagoda. The palace itself was flashing neon colors, and was adorned by a large neon sign reading "Hibiki Gentleman's Paradise". Other signs reading "XXX" and showing silhouettes of women in provocative poses were prevalent on the walls. "Oh...boy." Rin said nervously. "I hate being right sometimes." Shūjo grumbled. "Anyone have a blindfold handy? I get this feeling that there's things here we shouldn't let Rosie see..." Tenko asked. Rose stayed silent, though she began to turn red. The group approached the entrance gate, styled to look like the entrance to a nightclub. "Steel your minds, everybody. This might get ugly." Rin said. The girls walked in with no problems. When Shūjo attempted to walk through, however, he was stopped by an unseen force. "Gah, the hell?!" he griped. Jugo and Jin both attempted to pass, but met with similar results. A Shadow manifested resembling a bouncer. "Stop right there. Hibiki-sensei has decreed that only the most beautiful of women be allowed within his hallowed den. Pigs like you have no place here." "Are you shittin' me?! What kinda crap is that?!" Shūjo lit his hand alight, but Jugo stopped him. "Hold up there, man. Picking a fight this early wouldn't be prudent. We're trying to avoid attention, remember?" Shūjo growled. "So we gotta sit this one out? Man, this sucks." Jin put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Welp, guess we don't have much choice. Girls-only mission it is." Rin said. "You guys OK with just waiting for us out here?" "Seems like that's our only course of action. Don't worry. I'll make sure Penn and Teller here don't try anything drastic." Jugo answered. "The hell did he just call us?" Shūjo asked. Jin shrugged. "Don't worry, we'll be alright. We'll be back before you know it." Hiyoko said. "Yeah, yeah, I know..." Shūjo sighed. "Just, if it gets too effed up in there, you can turn around. Or at least cover Rose's eyes and ears." "I'll keep that in mind." The girls ventured inside. "Well ain't this just a pickled peach, eh Jin?" asked Shūjo. Jin grimaced and gave a thumbs down. Jugo sighed. "The neon signs, these two comedians...it's like I never left Nevada." The girls walked through the palace, and could hear strange, moaning noises behind every door they walked past. "I would assume these were women being tortured, but it almost sounds like...enjoyment." Rose pondered. "Ugh, I'm gonna vomit so hard when we get out of here. Actually, maybe before then..." Tenko said. "I knew this place would be bad, but I didn't think it'd be this...vulgar." Rin added. The group reached an area with a window, and looked out at a large nightclub area filled with scantily-clad women. At the center, sitting on a couch and flanked by women, was Hibiki. He wore what appeared to be a martial-arts uniform, but stylized and flashy, matching the surroundings. He wore a giant gold chain around his neck. His pupils glowed yellow. He drank from a giant chalice. "Hehehehehehe. This is the high life, baby. So many lovely things to look at, and it's all for me..." he snickered. "And there's King Dick, himself. Excuse me while I go vomit in my mouth..." Tenko said nauseously. "How do these slimeballs find ways to be slimier on the inside?" Rin asked. Hiyoko had no response. "Something wrong?" Rose asked. "Besides everything about this whole situation." Tenko quipped. "...this place. It reminds me..." Hiyoko thought back to that time. Standing in front of a strange building, peering in and seeing the woman who birthed her amongst provocative and sleazy-looking individuals. And her mother staring right at her, and having no reaction. The lights, the language, the signs. They were all indentical. Just as vulgar as what she was looking at right now. "This is the kind of place I last saw my mother in." she mused. "Your mother...what would she be doing somewhere like this?" Rose asked. "I could think of a few reasons, looking at this charming scene..." Tenko said. "It's almost too perfect. For someone who constantly preached about virtue and godliness to be amongst something so filled with vice. It's fittingly hypocritical." Hiyoko said. "I never wanted to think about that woman again. But looking out at this wretched sight, at this horrible, hypocritical man...all of that pain comes rushing back. I just don't get it. I have JoJo, and I have you all...why does that loathsome woman still linger in my mind?" Hiyoko mused. "Well, speaking from experience, when someone hurts you, it tends to linger. When family hurts you, it never completely goes away. Family's supposed to have your back no matter what, but when it's the opposite, it makes no sense. A friend can hurt you, but you can distance yourself from them if it's bad enough. When it's your blood, then there's always going to be that connection. I know how bad it must feel. Just have to remember, you've got a new family now. It might not erase the past, but it can help make a better future. And there's your Apple-chan piece of advice for the day." Rin explained. Hiyoko giggled. "Just like a writing prodigy, always knowing the right things to say." Tenko grabbed Rin's shoulders. "That's our Rin-Rin!" she exclaimed. The girls eventually reached a sealed door, marked with the words, "Sensei's Quarters". "Let's see. Locked door, pompous message...this has to be it." Rin said. They peered through the door, and saw Hibiki still on the couch. "Sheesh, he's surrounded in there. Let's head back and prep the warning message. Gonna have to strategize for this one if we don't want a massive brawl." Rin said. The girls left. Outside, the boys were sitting patiently. "Seriously man, I've felt sooo much better this past month. Confessing my feelings was such a goddamn relief." Shūjo said. "Oh God, please, not this conversation." Jin thought. "Now the only fuzzy feelings I get are when I'm with Hiyoko. But good fuzzy." "Please stop talking." "You were right, bro. Life's too short, too risky to not say anything. Couldn't have realized that without ya." "I'm starting to regret it." "Maybe you could give me some pointers. Obviously got some magic in ya to charm Tenko's heart." "I have no voice, and I must scream." "Dude, you realize he can't answer you back, right?" Jugo asked. "Nah, but he gets it. We're on the same wavelength, him and me. Right, big guy?" "HELP." The girls arrived. "We're back, gentlemen." Tenko said. "Oh, my eternal savior." Jin thought. "So, what did you find out?" Jugo asked. "That I'm gonna need a major shower when we get back." Rin said. "We'll discuss our next move when we return. There's...much to be digested." Rose said, blushing. "I fear for what we're doing to this poor girl." said Hiyoko. The group departed. --- DECEMBER 11, 2019 ACADEMY COURTYARD To see students grouped together during lunch period wasn't unusual. But there was something about this gathering that piqued Hibiki's interest. Students had swarmed around the bulletin board, and were chattering amongst themselves. "Out of the way, what's going on here?" He forced his way to the board. Littering the board were copies of the same message, written on elaborate parchment. They were addressed to him. Ginmaru Hibiki, you have been found guilty of indulging in the sin of lust. You have used your power over the press to escape from your crimes against the female populace. Your behavior taints the people around you. For the sake of future generations, we will make you confess to your sins with your own mouth. -- The Shinigami Order Hibiki was incredulous. "Those...those idiots...! Committing all of these acts, and then having the nerve to say I'm the sinful one?! Aha...ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa!" He devolved into maddened laughter. Within his Palace, his Shadow responded much the same way. "Me...the criminal? Ahahaha...how pretentious can you be?!" In the real world, he turned to the startled crowd. "Can you all believe this? Me, a generational poison? How absurd. Well, if this is how they want it, I'll respond in kind! Yes, tonight...tonight, all will be made clear! We'll see how 'heroic' these death gods are when their truth is laid bare for you all to see! Aha...ahahahahahahaha!" He walked away, laughing nervously all the way. "Wow. He's gone off the deep end." one student said. "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy." "For real. The Shinigami better hurry up and kick his ass." Jugo listened in. He sent out a group text. "The target's read the message. We've got hours. It's on you now, ladies." After school, the girls met up in the dorms. "Alright. The boys are gonna stay here, in case things with Hibiki here devolve too quick. We ready for this creepshow?" Rin asked. The others stared, with creeped-out looks. "Yeah, I know. But it's gotta be done." They opened a doorway, and entered it. Once they had entered the palace, they made their way to the sealed door. "Now how do we go about this?" Rose asked. "So many Shadows in there, if we just go in with our weapons drawn it might get ugly." Tenko added. The girls pondered their options. "We might need to go in incognito. Get in close and then do what needs doing. But how to do it..." Rin said. Hiyoko looked over at a nearby room. "Maybe a disguise?" They went inside the room, which contained numerous bunny girl-type costumes. They looked nervously. "Bleeeeh, just the thought of him ogling my body makes me want to puke..." Hiyoko grumbled. "Ditto. I might be too tempted to cave in his you-know-what when I get close." Tenko added. "Given how much of an egomaniac this guy is, he might not take to a girl with scars..." Rin mused. They looked at Rose. She quickly turned red again. "I...suppose peace requires sacrifice. But this still drives me to wretch..." "I'm sorry, Rosie. If he tries to touch you, feel free to deck him." Rin said reassuringly. Rose nervously clasped her hands together. "Forgive me, father...this will be so sinful...!" A few minutes later, Rose entered the nightclub area, wearing a velvet-colored bunny girl outfit, complete with ears. She blushed, and played around with one of the ears. "How unsightly...and to think this was the most conservative outfit they had..." She looked out to a sea of scantily-clad women, and at the end of the room, there was a large, silver statue of a muscular Hibiki flanked by women. "This man's ego knows no limits..." Rose mused. She made her way towards Hibiki's Shadow. Outside, Rin, Tenko and Hiyoko watched. "Ugh, this makes me sick. I tell her we aren't objects and then send her to be that disgusting man's plaything. I'm as hypocritical as my mother!" Hiyoko said regrettably. "It's not your fault. We're in no-win territory now. If this gets yucky, we jump in." Rin answered. "All I'll say is, he tries anything funny with her..." Tenko began unsheathing her sword. "...I'm chopping them off." Rose sat at one of the bars. "This is so very uncomfortable..." The Shadow looked over and saw her. "Well hellooooo, beautiful." He walked over to her. "And how are we today, sweetheart?" "My...day has been rather pleasant up to this point." "'Rather pleasant'. Such a good-mannered girl. I like that. There's not enough good-mannered girls nowadays. Kind of spoils the artwork when the art itself doesn't enjoy being looked at." "Artwork?" "Well, of course. I consider myself to be something of a connoisseur of fine art. But unfortunately, society seems to have taken on a 'look, but don't touch' policy when it comes to my particular brand of artwork." "You mean women." "Well, if we're being literal here, then yes. What did God give to Adam after instructing him to avoid the temptations of the Devil? None other than a beautiful, female companion for him to have." "She had a name, you know. Eve." "Yes, yes, of course. My point is, why would God give such a gift if not to appreciate it? Why do women work so tirelessly on their appearance if they don't want to be looked at? This is why I created this palace in this image. I'm the only one who truly appreciates the female body for the work of art that it is. And this..." He motioned towards the statue of himself. "...is their reward for acknowledging their place. They should have something breathtaking to look at, too. And what better gift is there than the image of their humble Sensei?" Rose was visibly growing angrier. "So narcissistic..." she said under her breath. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Here's what I still struggle to understand. I offer people my acknowledgement, my approval. Yet all I receive in return is scorn. Meanwhile, you have these so-called Shinigami running around, forcefully changing the hearts of others, and they get showered with praise. It's mind-boggling. You don't think that way, do you, my dear? You can appreciate who the true master deserving of praise is..." He moved his hand towards her hip. Furious, Rose reacted instinctively. The Shadow felt the searing pain instantly as her foot connected with his lower extremities. The other girls looked on in shock. The Shadow collapsed with a whelp as the Shadow women reacted in horror. "Keep your filthy grasp to yourself, you chauvinistic cur! I'm not some doll for you to fondle as you please!" Rose stated angrily. "Why, you...! Who the hell do you think you are?!" the Shadow grumbled. "As a 'good-mannered girl', allow me to introduce myself properly." Her eyes glowed yellow, and she returned to her usual garb. "I am Rosemary Farquhar, and I am a representative of the Shinigami Order. I'm here to make you confess to your disgusting acts." "You...that's right, you are one of those crooks. Credit on the disguise. But if you think a 3rd Grade-level attack is going to finish me, you're dead wrong." A dark aura began to surround Hibiki, and the Shadow women all dispersed, their aura flowing into him. In a burst of shadow, he transformed into a massive, grey pig-like monster wielding a pair of large broadswords. "I think that's our cue." Rin said, and the girls stormed in. "Hmm. So you brought more of your uppity companions with you? So much the better. I'll play with you all until you're broken! High school girls, so pure, so raw...such a turn-on!" tbe Shadow roared. "I've heard enough of your profane drivel, monster...you won't get to do as you please any more!" Rose shouted. "Now here's what the fairer sex thinks of your 'appreciation', asshole!" Tenko added. The girls armed themselves. The Shadow swung his blade down. Tenko activated her shield and blocked it. He attempted to use the other one, but Rin blocked it with her spear. "What's the point resisting? This is what every woman wants! A man that can assert themselves!" he growled. Hiyoko summoned her spirit, and it dissolved into a flock of bats, that swarmed around the Shadow's eyes. With a roar, the Shadow dispersed the swarm, and sent the girls back. "Such disgraceful judgement. But what should I expect from girls who would go for a criminal and a mute shut-in?" "Yeah, we're idiots for going for guys that treat us like humans and actually care about us. As opposed to an Adonis like you." Tenko snapped back. "Does the modern girl speak nothing but back-talk? Enough with your insolence!" He raised his weapons. Then, there was a rustle. The giant statue began to move. Specifically, one of the women adorning the statue sprung to life, and stepped down from her perch. The Shadow turned, and was confused. He looked down, to see strands of thread emerging from behind Rose, and extending to the statue. The stone woman grabbed the remaining part of the statue, and proceeded to swing it down upon the Shadow's head. Lying amid rubble, the Shadow looked up. "You wanted a woman's touch? You have it." Rose quipped, before releasing her control. The stone woman slowly fell on top of the Shadow, exploding into more rubble. The Shadow, back to human form, crawled out from under the rubble. "Why...why? I have everything to offer a woman. Power, appreciation, invincibility. Why must I be rejected so?" he whimpered. "Don't talk like your only sin is calling a girl pretty." Tenko chided. "There's nothing wrong with complimenting a girl. But forcing yourself onto someone without their consent is morally and legally wrong." Rin added. "True, the boys we fell in love with aren't what you would call 'ideal'. But their care for us goes deeper that just compliments. They understand us better than anyone, and we understand them. It's not just about telling us we're royalty. It's about making us feel like we're royalty by how they treat us." Hiyoko added. "And for the record, that doesn't include touching a girl where she doesn't want to be touched." Tenko said. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to call off that article. And then, you're going to publically apologize to every woman you've wronged in your life. However you choose to do so is up to you. And then...you tell us everything you know about the Reaper. Whatever punishment society has in store for you comes after. Do I make myself clear?" Rose lectured. "Yes...very much so. I'll delete that article posthaste. And then the apologies can begin. That Jin, and that JoJo...what must they possess, to woo such strong, beautiful women?" "An appreciation of us as people, Hibiki. That's the best compliment they could give us." Tenko answered. The Shadow faded away. --- The girls returned to the real world. A couple hours later, Rin received a message from Hiyoko. "Check the news site!!!" it read. She did so. The headline atop the page read "Update, and an Apology". She began to read it. "A few days ago, I promised that I would reveal the identities of the group known as the Shinigami Order. However, after careful reconsideration, I have decided to rescind on that promise. I acknowledge that it is wrong of me to declare someone as being a criminal, when I myself have been wrongfully avoiding punishment for my own crimes. Though it is too much to get into at this point in time, I would like to formally apologize to any female student who has felt personally marginalized and violated by my actions towards them. I am going to partake in intense self-analysis, and decide upon what the proper course of atonement will be. I am so, deeply sorry for all the pain I have caused. -- Ginmaru Hibiki" "Well, it's a start." Rin said. Meanwhile, in his room, Hibiki sat at his computer desk, his hands to his face. "How am I ever going to word this?" he asked. "You can start with 'sorry for being a slimy pile of anal waste'. Good to grab the reader's attention." Hibiki turned around. There stood the Reaper. "You...what are you doing here?" Hibiki asked. "You cause this ginormous shitstorm and you're really gonna ask me that? And I thought you had half a brain." "Did Ishimaru-sama send you here?" "I'm not his attack dog 100% of the time. I sent myself here. See, I have a bit of an issue with your recent conduct." "Now, I don't have a problem with leaking their identities. You could leak on them, and I wouldn't give a shit. But I had one rule for you all. One. And you broke it." He held up a phone. It showed an image of the day before, when Hibiki handled Rin's hair. "You...you saw that?" "I see everything when it comes to her. I gave you one rule, Hibiki. The girl is MINE. I don't say shit for no reason. Rules exist to be followed, Dad! You don't get to ignore them when you feel like it!" "You...you called me 'dad'...why?" "Slip of the tongue. You're as weaselly and pathetic as he was. But since you decided to piss me off even more, I'm gonna skip the torture part and get to the main event." He opened a portal. He grabbed Hibiki by the collar, and dragged him towards it. "Please, stop! I'm sorry, I'll never go near the girl again, please...!" "You make me do this, man. Rules are rules. And there's consequences for breaking them. It's the season for giving, so I'm gonna give you your gift..." He held Hibiki up. "I'm giving you your penance." He flung Hibiki into the portal, and closed it. The Reaper stood there, before letting out a yell of frustration. Then he began to laugh. "Ya see that, Dad?! See what following the rules really looks like?!" He tore a hole open into the other world and peered inside. "Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal!" He laughed to himself again. --- DECEMBER 12, 2019 ACADEMY COURTYARD Rin, Tenko and Rose walked towards the school's courtyard. They noticed that several students were rushing towards it. "Hm? What's with all the commotion?" Rose asked. As they neared the exit, they saw Jin standing near the door, looking pale. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Tenko asked. He looked up, and frightfully shook his head. "What, what's wrong? Why's everyone rushing out there?" They attempted to go through the door, but Jin grabbed Tenko, and continued to shake his head. "Jeez, what's gotten into you?! You want me to stay here?" Jin nodded. "There's students gathered and looking up at something...we'll go see what's wrong." Rose said. Jin kept frantically shaking his head. "It's fine, big guy, it's fine...I'll stay here with you, okay? Just calm down..." Rin and Rose nervously went out to the courtyard, much to Jin's apparent dismay. "Alright, deep breaths, Jin...just text me what happened. I won't go look, I promise." Jin nervously typed out a message and sent it. When Tenko looked, her eyes widened. Outside, Rin and Rose approached the crowd, and saw Hiyoko, Shūjo and Jugo. "Guys! What's going--" began Rin. Rose grabbed her uniform sleeve. "Rin--!" she uttered, a frightened look on her face. Rin looked up at what everyone was looking at. Her jaw dropped. The scene before her was as Jin stated in his message: "HIBIKI IS DEAD." Suspended from a window atop the administration building, hanging by a noose, was Hibiki's body. He was badly mangled, and bore a horrified expression. "Holy shit--!" uttered Shūjo. "Is this...is this real, what we're looking at...?" asked a stunned Hiyoko. Soon, academy staff arrived to disperse the crowd of shocked students. Everyone was ordered to return to their dorms. The group all gathered in Rin's dorm. "That was...oh, God." Jugo said. "Did...did we do that? Did he do that to himself out of regret...?" uttered a teary-eyed Rin. "No. I don't think so. Did you see the state of his body?" Rose replied. "Looked like he was ripped apart by an animal..." Hiyoko said. "Like we don't already know who's behind this." Shūjo sajd. They didn't even need to say the name. They knew. "So what now?" Tenko asked. "I think...we should just sit down, take a deep breath, and try to dissect all of this. Doubt they're going to start classes up anytime soon." said Jugo. "I want you guys to stay here for the day. Please. I don't want anyone by themselves with that monster running around." said Rin. "Alright, sweets, alright. Just, I need to get my meds from my room. It'll only take a minute." Hiyoko said. "I'm going with." Shūjo insisted. The pair left. When they reached Hiyoko's room, they saw something. There was a colorful box lying in front of the door. They paused. "Don't touch it..." Shūjo said. He dialed his phone. Rin answered. "Hey. There's a gift box in front of Hiyoko's room. It's addressed to her." "A box? Is it ticking?" "No...but...it smells. Like, really bad." Rin's heart sank. "Open it. Carefully." Hiyoko slowly opened the box. She screeched. "Holy--" uttered Shūjo, before the call dropped. "Hello? JoJo?" Rin's heart started racing. The group all rushed out the door. They arrived, and saw Hiyoko sitting against the wall, head buried in her arms, shaking. Shūjo was next to her, hand on his head, looking pale. Rin looked and saw the box, with a card on the ground. She knelt down and picked it up. "I-i-i-it's my...my..." Hiyoko stuttered. Rin read the card. "Don't say I don't do anything nice for y'all! :-D" Slowly, Rin looked over to the opened box. What she saw made her jump and fall over. "I-i-it's my m-m-m-mother..." Inside the box was the severed head of a woman. "Get the cops over here...right now!" Rin yelled. Jugo ran off. Rin backed herself up to the wall, and as the police arrived, only sat in complete silence. One question repeated in her mind: "What did I do to make Satan himself fall in love with me?"